An integrated circuit (IC) design can include support for mixed-signal functions. The term mixed-signal refers to functions involving both digital and analog signals. In platform application specific integrated circuits (platform ASICs), custom diffused mixed-signal areas are placed on metal mask programmable platforms to support a mixed-signal function. However, if the mixed-signal function is not used, the custom diffused area is wasted.
It would be desirable to have an architecture and/or method that supports relocatable mixed-signal functions without potentially wasted area.